


Paperwork

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: A small memo finds its way to the SG-1





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Paperwork

##  Paperwork 

##### Written by Dr. Beth   
Comments? Write to us at singer@chem.ucla.edu

  

"Daniel!" 

"Yes, Jack?" 

"Read this." 

  

  

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

INTERNAL MEMO:   
To: Colonel O'Neill  
>From: Finances  
Re: Eyeglass replacement  


Colonel O'Neill 

Upon reviewing our records we have discovered that SG-1 has managed to achieve an unusually high number of requests for replacement eyeglasses. While we are not in a position to verify or deny the validity of your claims, we are at a loss as to why SG-1 manages to go through so many eyeglasses. Can you possibly supply a explanation for this, as we are coming up to our own budget meeting and need to justify any further replacements for your section. 

K. Dabke 

Finance Department 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Daniel?"  


"Okay, Jack.  I'll take care of this one."  


  

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

INTERNAL MEMO:  
To:  K. Dabke  
>From:  Dr. Daniel Jackson  
Re:  Eyeglass replacement  


Mr. Dabke  


Colonel O'Neill asked me to respond to this inquiry because I am the only member of SG-1 that wears eyeglasses.  In the course of our missions we are often in rather unique situations that unfortunately have resulted in the loss or damage of my glasses. Sorry about that. But you have my reports that detail every incident; and I'm sure that if you took this to your budget meeting you would be able to justify keeping SG-1 supplied  
with the glasses. 

D. Jackson, SG-1 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"That should take care of it, right Jack?" 

"Sure, Daniel." 

  

  

The End   


* * *

>   
> © February 2, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

  



End file.
